Some information systems for various organizations may allow a user to log into his/her user account using various devices, authentication channels, and/or applications, such as a web browser, a mobile application, or the like. However, some devices, authentication channels, and/or applications may not be compatible with a primary authentication protocol of an organization, or may be blocked or otherwise denied access to such an authentication protocol. If a user attempts to log into a system using an incompatible device, authentication channel, and/or application, the user's authentication may fail such that the user cannot log into his/her user account, or the user may be provided with data that is not in sync with the system due to lack of access.